grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Grimm Season Two
Stuff Make sure to add Eric Renard to the recurring characters on the template. Roacher26 04:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, should we really have Adalind in the "star" place? she hasn't appeared once yet. granted, she'll appear soon. but she hasn't yet. maybe in recurring. Roacher27 (talk) 06:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) also also, can we please remove Hexenbiest, Eisbiber, and Schakal from it? Schakal appeared in the first episode. that's it. Eisbiber appeared in Ep 5, and Hexenbiest in the first 2. we can reinsert it later, if needed. but for now... Roacher27 (talk) 02:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :To be listed as a star Claire Coffee has to have star credit. I've removed her from stars-- 02:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : thanks! Roacher27 (talk) 02:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I look at it as a cumulative process/count. Hexenbiest and Eisbiber seem -- to me -- to be continuing types and I'm pretty sure we haven't seen out last Schakal. Comments, any an d all?-- 18:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we add Adalind on there since she got promoted to a series regular? -- 21:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::When did that happen?-- 21:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Early last week. -- 21:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I see a bunch of articles that all seem to refer back to Deadline, but Deadline doesn't cite a source, like a press release. News or rumor mill?-- 22:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I just assumed that it was reliable because Akela Cooper tweeted the link and I figured she'd know.-- 22:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::We need to start referencing these tweets to avoid conflicts. I don't want any of us in matches. It's more than a question of adding Claire to the navbox; we (I?) have to redesign the star box on the main page.-- 22:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Here is the tweet. We can always wait until she actually appears to confirm before we (you?) have to redesign the star box. We know for sure she'll be back soon since the promo video talked about her being back soon. -- 22:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) We'll wait 'til she shows.-- 23:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Schakal So do we still need Schakal listed? They never had a huge role this season. :I can't prove it, but I think we'll see more of them. If we're going with an "agreement system" (see next section), I'll abstain.-- 15:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::If they don't have a major role in the finale, then I think we should remove it since they didn't do much this season compared to last season. Recurring How do we determine who gets added here? I think that people that appeared in at least 3 episodes in non-minor roles, and people that appeared in just 2 episodes if they had a major role (ex: Kelly, Catherine, and Marnassier). :When I first set this up, my premise was three appearances equals recurring. (For history, on the Caprica wiki, the other admin and I agreed that to stay on the recurring list a character would have to have at least one appearance in season two; of course Caprica never got that far, but you get the idea. At least Caprica's cancellation made Sasha Roiz available!) I think what this comes down to is whether we're going to have a rule or if we go by agreement on a case-by-case basis. If we go with a rule, then I like the one my co-admin and I came up with for Caprica; it's a starting point, but least one more appearance in season three to stay on the list. If we're going to go by agreement then :I'd include: :*Shohreh Aghdashloo as Stefania Vaduva Popescu: She represents another side in the power play :*Robert Blanche as Franco: He's there when Renard wants something done "off the books." :*Danny Bruno as Bud Wurstner: He's the relatively low-key comic relief :*James Frain as Eric Renard: The bad guy :*Christian Lagadec as Renard's Confidant: The spy (the original name of the role) :*Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech: She's in an unstated position of some power :*Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Kelly Burkhardt: She was important to developing the mythology :I'd drop: :*Bertila Damas as Pilar: She's done :*Jessica Tuck as Catherine Schade: She managed the "Renard reveal" :*Sharon Sachs as Harper: Two to four minutes per episode :*Michael Grant Terry as Ryan Smulson: Not much more than the Wesen of the week :*Mike Dopud as Marnassier: Not much more than the Wesen of the week :-- 15:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::That makes sense and those are probably the best people to drop. I think Franco is similar to Harper though. He's appeared in a lot of episodes but not very much screen time. :::I can live with Franco coming off. If anyone we take off becomes important, we can put them back on.-- 22:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Should we remove people now or wait until after the season ends? Let's wait; who knows what'll happen on Tuesday? There's a whole lot in what the stars did not say.-- 00:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :I removed unneeded people and Schakal. I also added Baron Samedi. Look okay? :As Baron Samedi is recurring shouldn't Cracher-Mortel also be added to the Wesen entry? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 06:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Good point on adding Cracher-Mortel; done.-- 12:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Wesen Council Should we add them somewhere? :I'd rather see them show up again first.-- 12:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC)